Assumere il Controllo
by yourxenium
Summary: The arrival of a single man made me LOATH family traditions, especially when he takes advantage of them! Rated M for suggested themes not actual smut. Ezio OC


**A / N - Mkay! So! I found this in my files and I thought, "Why not upload it?" :D**

**So that's why it's here! I don't know if this is something 'continuable'? If yes and if you guys want it to continue, let me know!**

**And this story does not have the smut that is deserves, sowy! I could add it but ... eh! LOL**

**Review 3**

* * *

They found refuge in our home after the attack at the Villa. Ezio, Claudia and their mother found comfort within our own villa. They found company with my two sisters, their husbands and me, of course. Me being Adele Romano, the youngest daughter of the wealthiest family in Rome. Typical. Romano family in Roma? You had to see that coming.

I was at the Auditore Villa, waiting to hear Ezio's news after his arrival when the Villa got attacked. After the family's escape, I stood guard and protected what remained of the Villa. How? I'm an Assassin. A Master Assassin, mind you!

Ezio's wounds were slowing recovering and his mother and sister were still recovering from the trauma. Our families were loyal allies and we protected each other no matter what. My sisters, Italia and Flora were helping them.

I was in the kitchen singing to myself. I love cooking, my guilty pleasure. How stereotypical of myself. No one knows though. Who wants to know that the most badass Assassin loves to bake like a normal woman instead of killing? No one. That's who! And yes, I consider myself badass.

I was baking a cake for Italia's birthday. It was a strange tradition my brother started. He died several years ago but we kept the tradition in his memory no matter how annoying and stupid it was.

Basically, for each birthday I was designed to make a "special" cake. It was a simple double chocolate frosted cake. But inside was the "coolest" part. My brother had the idea of putting two little mini figurines in there. One of a king and one of a peasant. Who ever got the peasant would be the king's slave for the day. The king would be the dominant person and the peasant the submissive one. Seems simple right? But not if you're me.

Knowing my luck, I always got the peasant. Italia would make me give her a daily spa thing. Flora would make me do all the feminine things I never did as torture. Alberto, Italia's husband, and Federico, Flora's husband, would make me their personal chef. Yup, my just my luck right?

And today, we had more people joining in on the fun. Oh, joy. I'm going to get the peasant and knowing my luck that perv, Ezio, would get the king. That guy has been hitting on me for quite a while and knowing him, he's going to make me his sex slave. Fudge-stickles.

* * *

Flora and Claudia were dragging me in by the arms while Claudia's mother was pushing me.

"C'mon, Adele! You don't want to miss out on Italia's birthday do you?" Flora said through clenched teeth, holding on to my struggling arm.

"Yes I do! I already told her happy birthday! And. I'm. Not. Hungry!" I was pushed into the dinning room and crashed into Ezio. He caught me in his arms and steadied me. "Sorry, Ezio. These _donne ostinate_ (stubborn women) won't let me be!" I huffed and he laughed at me. "It's not funny!" I whined and was pushed by Flora to my seat. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"For someone of your age, you act like a child." Ezio commented with a smirk quite definite in his facial features. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not a child. I'm just …" He raised his eyebrows waiting for my answer. "Innocent." He laughed clearly he didn't believe me. We all took our seats at the table and the chef entered with the rectangular cake. He winked at me and set the cake that the center of the table. I stuck my tongue at him as well. He walked away smiling and shaking his head. He also knew my terrible luck with these birthdays. Not that I would rant 24 / 7 about this to him or anything. Not at all! ... What?

"Well?" Ezio asked. He was looking at the cake quite mysteriously. Flora sighed and explained everything to Ezio, Claudia and their mother. Their faces were quite different from each other. Claudia was in horror, her mother was frowning and Ezio, oh god, was amused. "Well let's hope I get the king." He smirked and my face paled.

Italia giggled and took the knife and cut pieces out for everyone. I stared at the rectangular piece of hell in horror. Everyone was eating theirs and chatting excitedly. Ezio kept glancing over at me, smirking. I met his eyes and it was clear that the world hated me.

He held up a king. He licked off the chocolate fudge, stirring something in my abdomen. I shook the feeling away and turned back to my chocolate piece of doom.

"Why aren't you eating, Adele?" I looked up and everyone's eyes were on me. I sank in my chair and covered my face with my hands.

"Because I'm gonna get the peasant and Ezio already has the king." I whined and shook my head. Alfredo and Federico snickered.

"Just eat it. You might get lucky." I peeked from between my hands and Ezio winked at me. With a shaking hand I grabbed a utensil and broke off a piece. I raised the cake to my mouth and everyone was looking at me. I frowned, "Well don't look at me!" They turned their heads away but their eyes kept diverting over to me.

I put the piece of cake in my mouth and ate it. Nothing was there. I sighed in relief but there was still more than half left and I couldn't get too confident. I licked the utensil and closed my eyes in content. Awh, the wonders of chocolate. I opened my eyes and saw Ezio staring at me. He mouth was slightly open and his eyes were dilating. He was staring at my little moment with the chocolate frosting. Oops.

I inwardly smirked, trying not to surface the satisfaction of making him weak in the knees. I turned back to the chocolate doom and took another piece into my mouth, feeling Ezio's eyes on me. He was waiting anxiously for my reaction when I got the peasant, which he knew I would.

I delicately ate the cake until there was one piece left. There is either going to end really good or really bad.

"Moment of truth." Italia said seriously but erupted into giggles. I glared at her and she cleared her throat trying to be quiet. Everyone was staring at me again! I sighed and put the chocolate doom in my mouth. I tasted its goodness but felt something hard. I tried to bite it but it didn't bend. Oh no …

I whined and everyone started laughing. Ezio's face showed a faint sign of relief as he smirked.

Everyone slowly got up from the table chatting quite happily, leaving Ezio and me there. I was still contemplating the possible things he would do to me other than what _he_ has in mind. I sighed and slowly pulled the figurine from my mouth, licking it slowly. Ezio stared wide-eyed until he noticed me smirking at his reaction. He coughed, "So when does this start?"

"Does what start?" I asked innocently. He frowned and annoying held up the king between his fingers, indicating what he was talking about. "Oh … well. Uh … whenever you want I guess. It lasts … um. 24 hours."

He got up, tossing the king on the center on the table. I instantly knew my torture is going to start. He noticed too, smirking even more, if that's possible. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes, schiavo (slave). Wear something … appetitoso (appetizing)." He said, coyly. I groaned and gave a nervous laugh. Oh lord help me. He turned to leave and left me there in the dining room.

"Why, oh why dear brother?" I asked, rubbing my temples. I got up and mentally prepared myself. I walked to my room to change. I had nothing that was _appetizing_ to the senile man because I wasn't into that! I didn't have anyone to be appetizing to, anyways. I'm an Assassin for fuck's sake! And there is no space in my right mind for me to be _appetizing_ for even the 'effing Templars.

This left me no choice but run over to Flora's room and ask for one of her dresses. She smiled wickedly. I, honest to God, think that cake was rigged! And I was the one who made it! What the hell!

She handed me a white corset dress. "Let me guess. White for virgin right?" I mumbled under my breath. She only laughed. The corset hugged my body really bringing out my figure that I tried to hide. She meddled with my hair for few minutes, leaving it straight down my back. My bangs adorned my face and my hair reached just above my butt.

I personally liked my long hair. I never liked to have it in that devil like excuse for a hair that most women wore… mostly prostitutes but still!

Flora tried to put makeup on me but I swatted her away, realizing I only had one minute left. I ran over to Ezio's room and caught my breath before pushing the door. His back was facing me and he was still in his Assassin's robes.

"Close the door behind you." He said without turning around. I gently closed the door and stepped away from it. I bore holes into his head with my glare. "Stop looking at me like that. You know you want it too." He said arrogantly, chuckled and turned to me. He stopped in his tracks and ate me with his stare. "Oh dio mi aiuti (oh god help me)." He muttered as he slowly walked over to me.

He's never seen me in anything like this besides my Assassin's robes and the usual men's clothing that I borrowed. His eyes were darkening and finally landed on my face. I smirked and turned around, walking away from him. I looked out his window as he did and felt his eyes lay on one certain spot on my backside.

"Come here." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. I smiled. Oh this battle is already won. I stalked over to him and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes innocently. He tensed up at my openness in being so close to him.

See? Told you.

"Who would of thought that the attack at the Villa would have it's good …" He eyed me, smirking, " … outcomes?" His hand slithered around my waist, pulling me closer until I was resting on his chest.

"Clearly you didn't know," I said matter-of-factly. I was trying to make this a lot less awkward for myself but it's not working for me.

"Oh?" He drew me closer to him. "And you did?"

I backed away as best as I could with him holding on to me. "Course not. Obviously, if you haven't noticed, I'd rather be putting on makeup with Flora than having to submit to _you_. And that's a new low for me."

"Really? I haven't noticed." He smiled, clearly amusing himself.

"Again. Obviously not because you are blind as a bat."

"How do you bats are blind?" He raised his eyebrows. This guy is having too much fun already and we haven't even done anything yet! Not that I want to …

"They are. Trust me. They have the scientific name of _Ezio_." He chuckled.

"Must be a _rare_ type of species then," He started kissing my neck. Oh god, his prickly beard is itching me! Yup, this is the meaning of torture. I can officially say that I have experience torture at it's finest.

"Rare? Rare is the one person that doesn't know you are a man whor-" I gasped before I could finish my sentence. Ezio bite my neck quite harshly and licking the spot to comfort it. His kisses moved to my earlobe.

I felt his chest rumble. "You were saying?" He growled in my ear before grabbing my chin and making me face him. He captured my lips. I tried remaining still but I gave in. I know … it's terrible!

He started to kiss freely but I started to battle for dominance as well. Neither of us gave up and neither of us wanted to stop. Yet he slowed the kiss and we rested our foreheads against each other, catching our breath.

"I thought I was suppose to be the king." He said smirking.

"A king has a kingdom. A kingdom has its people. And the king is nothing without them. We are revolting." I closed my eyes and let his lips overtake me, never letting it finish.

Why, oh why dear brother ... are you so goddamn clever?

* * *

**A / N - HOPEFULLY ... you guys liked it! And if not, ... in my defense ... this is about 2 years old ! xD**

**Reviews? : )**


End file.
